


We All Have Someone In This World

by Suicidal_Sponge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I'm Sorry, It's the best way to say it, Past Child Abuse, Romance, This crap is short and depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicidal_Sponge/pseuds/Suicidal_Sponge
Summary: They met at a bar.It sounds cliche, but it's true.(After all, they were always ones for the good old fashioned way.) Written way back, I'm still not sure if this is any good, but I'd appreciate if you'd check it out.





	

  
They met at a bar.

It sounds cliche, but it's true.

(After all, they were always ones for the good old fashioned way.)

*

He approached her on a whim, a bet with his friends.

She was drinking alone, glaring off the men that were brave enough to come forward.

(He always privately wondered what kept her from figuratively shooting him down.

She said she just knew he was good.)

*

They had been dating for six months when he took her to meet his parents.

They loved her, of course, fawning over her to the point of almost adopting her.

(His mom took him aside and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he had better never hurt this girl because she was special and good and worth everything he had to give her and he'd never meet anyone like her again.)

(He agrees with her and promised to look after her.

(He isn't the type to break promises.))

*

A couple of months later he meets her mom.

Her mother is cold, and seem to have no interest in him or their daughter.

She is uncharacteristically talkative, to the point of rambling (something extremely unlike her, his girl who values the use of words and their power).

*

Weeks later it finally makes sense.

She is sprawled over the couch with a blanket and box of tissues next to her, as she tells him about her childhood, how her dad left her as a child, and for her whole life, all she has done is try to please her mother, and that her mother has never to given her any form of praise.

(He doesn't say anything, only shifts his grip to pull her closer to him.

But mentally, mentally he curses the world, the whole world, everyone, everything, for letting his girl be treated like that, like crap.

Mentally, he vows that if anyone tries to break her again, he will make them pay, and be damned with the consequences.

No one will ever hurt her like that again.)

*

A few months later they go to Spain together.

Just few days, nothing big, barely a week.

But it still feels like a turning point in their relationship.

She wears that skimpy blue bikini that he got her (as a joke!) everywhere.

In retaliation he throws her in the pool.  
She squeals and pulls him in after her, soaking him in his dry clothes.

(He doesn't mind so much because he's just noticed, for the first time, that the demons that always seem to haunt her are gone and get eyes are bright and shining with happiness.

Instead he pulls her up for a lingering, deep kiss that he puts every emotion he's  feeling in.

(She can feel his resounding happiness.))

*

Eight months after the villa, and almost two years after the first net her, he gets down on one knee.

It's nothing complicated. He proposes in their favourite Italian restaurant. She's wearing a silky red dress the shows off her curves perfectly, and he has made the difficult decision to wear a tux (and, she has to admit, he looks very dashing in it).

He tells her that from the moment her met her that he knew there was something special about her and that she makes him want to be better and protect her and be happy and start a family, and have the whole American dream - because why the hell not?

(At this point she starts crying, and he has a split second of dread - 'she's gonna say no. Oh, god. No. What have I done?' - before she slides down on the floor next to him.)

She tells him about a boy who approached her with no fear, even after she'd shot  down the entire male population of the bar. She tells him at first she was just too shocked to tell him to go away, but eventually she started to listen, and she fell in love. She tells him that she was so scared that has find out her secret, that she was boring, and normal and in fact has nothing to say. She tells him that he was her first love, the first time she's ever cared about someone like that, the first person that has never shied away from her, or her secrets. She takes a deep breath, and tells him she's never felt this way before, and she doesn't ever think she'll feel this way ever again. She tells him yes.

He stares at her in amazement, wondering what had he ever done to deserve this beautiful, brilliant girl with so much love.

Slowly, carefully, he wraps his hand in her hair and pulls her close to him.

(He has no words to describe his joy in that moment.)

*

They met at a bar when they were 23.

She met his parents six months later, and his mother adopted her (it feels nice to finally have a parent, she muses.)

A few weeks after that she shared her worst secret with someone for the first time.

Months later, she lets her guard down for almost a week (a record).

On their second year anniversary he proposes. She tells him everything, pours it out in a long string of words, letting it all out. (He doesn't take back his offer, only smiles harder. She finally knows he's the one.)

*

They fall into an old standard, but at the same time manage to be new and exciting and, although they follow an ancient path,   They also spend time crafting themselves a new path.

And that, in itself, is worth it.

Because they are finally good.

Safe.

Happy.

And it doesn't matter what comes in the future.

Because, whatever it is...

They'll face it together.

And they both know that.

*

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on AO3 and it's probably going to get stuck in a black hole, but I have no idea how it works, so I'm sorry if I mess this up, please let me know and then I can correct it.
> 
> On a different topic, I wrote this a while ago (I think I was about 12?), so it's probably terrible, but, again, let me know and then I can fix it.
> 
> Thank you so much for getting through this and I hope you continue to stick with me in the future.


End file.
